User blog:Imouto-tan/Jun Fukushi
Jun Fukushi is a fourth year student at Destiny Military Academy. She is also the 12th ranked Wizard Saint. Jun is a beautiful young woman who popular with the boys, because of her bewitching hip sway and personality. Jun come from Kagoshima Prefecture in Japan. Jun's father is a village mayor and her mother is a doctor in a neighboring city. She is always helping him in farming and training. Jun secretly has a Southern accent that she would hide. She tries to hide her accent so it's easier for people to understand, but her accent occasionally comes out. Information Jun is a student from Destiny Military Academy. She's also a member of the volleyball varsity team and her specialty is jump serving. Appearance Jun is a young girl of Japanese descent, with a short, petite frame, and a fair skin-tone. She is said to look very masculine. In fact, Jun was mistaken to be a boy by many people when she first enrolled into high school, due to her looks and her uniform. Despite this, her breasts size is an C and actually still growing. Despite Jun's masculinity, she is usually the target of being groped by her female friends due to her buxom physique, leading Jun to develop breast complex. Jun is a pale-fair skinned, breathtakingly beautiful teenage girl with very long multicolored hair, that is dark brown on the outside and green on the inside, in a modified hime cut with her bangs covering her left eye with the back in a braid. Her most distinguishing feature is her golden almond-shaped eyes. She wears a Kawaii Five-0 modified Destiny Military Academy winter uniform; which is made up of, a beige cardigan with a dress shirt worn under the cardigan, a plaid red miniskirt, formal black leggings, a pair of heeled loafers, and a red neck tie. She usually also wears a black parka over her cardigan. She is also quite blessed where it counts which sometimes flusters male classmates to no end. Seiko mentions that her most notable trait would be her long, shapely legs as well as her ample wide hips and somewhat large thighs and not her modestly large bust for an Asian chick. According to several male students of Destiny Military Academy, the very presence of her lips is enough for others to desperately crave a kiss from her. She has very plump and sexy lips that get her a lot of attention. She was a reverse trap the night before the first day of school when she first moved to Destiny City and accidentally awakened her powers. Her fragrance is the scent of lovely peaches and as a Wizard Saint, she makes sure that there is time throughout her busy schedule to stay in a pristine condition. Jun sports a top-model physique, with orange-sized breasts, a full 88cm in circumference, rich in vital nutrients such as calcium, carbohydrates, and vitamin D. These gargantuan breasts are always fully-covered by whatever shirt that she wears to intentionally obscure their true size. Outside of school, she either wears a blue short-sleeved shirt with jeans as her casual wear or a tomboy fitting outfit such as a baseball cap, long jacket, and t-shirt to disguise her female features or a cream dress blouse with a black belt, black capris, and black low-heeled Mary Jane shoes, saying that "she doesn't have much else to wear". Whenever she goes to the beach or pool, she wears a Grey-and-black crop top with grey denim briefs over a thong bikini, and a pale grey sarong with a light grey floral pattern. Personality Jun has shy, easily excitable personality, having come from a cozy life, Jun still finds it a little hard to adapt to the DMA, a place chock-full of strange things and people steeped in the supernatural. Out of all the academy students, she is shown to be the most normal if not mundane, because of this she is slightly reluctant around people she's not acquainted with and can get frightened or very nervous easily. She is also embarrassed very easily, often blushing. She is rather naïve and believes (and fears) in the supernatural, as she believes Altair's tarot card readings straight away, before learning Altair fabricates many of her cards. This is rather ironic as she is a Jewel, a person with the supernatural ability to impose their own reality on the world. Jun also has low self-esteem regarding her body type, envious of her peers such as Mine and Jasmine for their larger busts and Easy for her slender legs. Like Val, Jun has a small bust, which often causes her to feel depressed when others call her "flat-chested", which prompted her to chose her DMA uniform because it obscures the shape of her body. She will even refuse compliments about her appearance; when Akechi calls her "cute," Jun stubbornly replies that she is not. Jun represents seeing the bigger and whole picture with a positive outlook while acknowledging the faults of others and remaining indifferent to them. Jun is a polite, smart and structured person, extraordinary reliable and mature for her age. She is an assiduous and scholarly woman, virtually the archetype of a respectful leader, but despite her polite and sweet personality she has shown on several occasions to have a fascination with breasts and perverted things. Jun is calm, confident, mature, responsible, wise and very intelligent; despite being a high school student. She may also be interpreted as slightly arrogant, conceited or overconfident. She can be overly determined at times, refusing to back down even when faced with unfavorable odds, and being determined to win back any money her fellow classmates lose during Capture the Flag. Her endless determination could be interpreted as a "sore loser" attitude, but it seems to derive from her desire to protect what is important to her. However, when placed in an unexpected situation, she often responds with nervousness or even anger at times. Jun wears her shirts buttoned up higher and shows less cleavage than many other female characters, indicating that she is somewhat reserved about her body. Jun is a perfectionist that has a strong sense of responsibility and would not yield to reality. She is a very compassionate and understanding young lady who works hard to make sure everyone is accounted for. As the president of the student council, Jun is very caring for DMA's students. Being the Student Body President, she constantly puts her fellow classmates' well-being first and foremost. Kind, gentle, caring, and somewhat clumsy by nature, these qualities present the image of an ideal wife to most men, amplifying their attraction towards her and further increasing her self-consciousness. Despite her charisma as a student council president, Jun is shown to be quite awkward when dealing with normal social situations. She does have her hidden, humorous elements, such as being frightened hearing ghost stories, as well as the dark. And when in a state of fear and/or panic, her voice becomes more feminine than usual, possibly meaning she only has a masculine voice when she is composed. She is a bit of a health nut, so she’s obsessed with nutritional value and a balanced diet. She cares about things like eating 30 different foods a day, eating less than 5g of salt a day, etc. Her hobby is learning about language and culture and she frequently drops verbs of other languages seemingly randomly. Her other hobbies include ikebana, origami, mahjong, writing poetry, and martial arts. She is an excellent artist, capable of drawing mangas and the like. Jun is a very successful tutor and is especially good in math and science. Her athletic abilities are above average as well. Her weakest subjects are Home economics. Jun actually loves anything "cute", including Tawawa, the mascot for the Tawawa Cafe Company and the mascot for the Destiny Star Festival respectively. But despite this, she is oddly afraid of cute monster girls. She is modest about her own body and avoids revealing too much whenever possible, she is also very sensitive to the cold, so she covers herself head to toe when she goes anywhere. She also gets angry when her body becomes a subject of jokes, for instance, whenever Izumi Togami says she dreams of having a well endowed and grown-up body as well developed as Jun's. Jun is very open-hearted in general, quickly befriending Devon Quick in his second year of high school, which saved the latter from enduring a whole year without knowing anybody in his class. Despite the fact that she is often troubled by the Video Game Design Club's president, Ageha Manabe, who constantly forgets to hand in important applications, Jun still forgives her every time and is also willing to deal with the mistake by herself, showing a remarkably selfless side. Even though the mistakes are quickly forgotten, the short outbursts of anger show that Jun can be quite scary (and pretty cute) when being enraged. If she can't hold up the expectations placed on her, she is usually pretty conscience-stricken and needs the help of others to make up for it. She also appears to have a low sense of orientation in unknown areas, even with a map and GPS. Powers Friendship Is Power: Her innate magic lets her summon a manifestation of the personality of anyone who sees her as a friend. She has the Persona of 73% of the student body being that she is respected and admired by nearly all of her underclassmen. As she grows closer to them as friends, the Persona that she can manifest becomes more powerful. If she maxes out an her affection level with someone, the Persona will undergo a metamorphosis into a stronger form. A fight using the Persona weighs Jun's mind and spirit. Continuous use of a Persona will eventually drain jun's strength and stamina. However, she can summon without stamina during crisis or with extreme concentration. Persona even have an influence on physical and mental abilities for example giving Jun mastery over weapons or resistance to fear and madness. Each Persona gives her different powers, personality traits, and abilities. Each Persona gives Jun its own favored weapon. A few of her Persona are: *Mama Fukushi: Her mom's Persona can grow various plants, such as aloe or mighty bananas, wherever there is ground for her to grow plants in. Jun has inherited all of her mom's medical skills and is considered to be her equal in prime. She is even able to apply this knowledge in combat or simply use it to heal others in the heat of battle. Her mother, Doctor Fukushi, is a renowned scientist with a career in Tohoku, Japan's biggest city, Sendai. Jun's knowledge of botany allows her to better manipulate and utilize her plants. Her mother's specialization in Botany is Toxicology, she mostly uses her knowledge for perfumes, make-up and medicine. However, she also uses her knowledge to grow thorny plants and poisonous traps for her enemies. The humanoid sections of her body correspond to the flowers of plants, and she resembles an extremely beautiful MILF in order to comfort Jun. *Seiko Ayushiki: Seiko's Shadow is a sadistic and manipulative woman who seems to act without conscience. Thus, she has no qualms about hurting other people (physically or mentally). She is somewhat covered by a black and white outfit that still exposes her chest, crotch, inner thighs, bottom, back, knees and part of her shoulders and arms. A large halo appears on her back; in some religions this shows divine power. Seiko's Persona has unusual and immense power which is considered to be very challenging even by the strongest of Jewels. She can win in a fight without even trying and she can regenerate faster than regular Persona. She's also very quick like other Persona and can evade attacks very easily. Seiko's Persona has the ability to quickly regenerate at a fast and alarming rate. Abilities Peak Human Combat: After intense training alongside the other Wizard Saint candidates under the Wizard Saints, Jun becomes a powerful fighter. Jun's Summon Spirits act as a passive-avatar system; moves are used to call them out only for a brief action before they disappear. In combat, Jun is very direct, taking a hybrid offense/defense style to her way of doing battle. Persona can stay around for longer periods of time depending on how much mana she gives to them. When it comes to weaponry, she prefers to use a longsword in her right hand and a main gauche in her left. She favors an off-hand fighting style in battle, using both her dagger and her sword simultaneously. She wields both weapons to a master's degree, and uses her speed, agility, and dexterity to her advantage. She can also use her made up technique: parrying an enemy's attack while attacking with her dagger. Jun is a genius user of Savate having honestly her skill to the point of having powerful kicks and unparalleled footwork. Jun has also learned to fight with her eyes closed, relying on her sense of smell and hearing. To follow her enemies' movements. *Bonds of Friends: Due to Jun's bonds with those around her and her innate magic, she's one of the few Jewels who can recreate other Jewel's Innate Magic Realm in their perfect form. *Persona Materialization: A sufficiently powerful Persona can materialize by itself and aid Jun in combat. However, feat like this isn't easy at all and requires strong bonds to pull it off. Jun has managed, multiple times, to materialize several Persona to aid her in combat. Jewel Physiology: All Jewels and Gemstones have outstanding inhuman strength, high-mid regeneration, reflexes, durability, stamina, senses, dexterity speed, and agility. She possesses seemingly inhuman flexibility and dexterity, able to contort herself to effortlessly maneuver through most terrains. Her agility and balance also border on impossible. These are greatly enhanced when Jewels and Gemstones get into fights and their adrenaline starts pumping. Swimming: Jun is decent swimmer who uses traditional Japanese swimming methods, but due to her breasts size she cannot dive properly. First Aid: Jun has advanced medical training that is above average compared to basic level first aid. She is capable of performing surgery or other procedures are given enough time and equipment. Keen Intelligence: A very perceptive young woman, she could easily see through most deceptions, such as discerning a perfect clone from the original. With her level of thinking, Jun can turn a professional work into small steps for others, and write down a method much easier than the original. Cooking: During lunch period, she gets complimented on being a really good cook by her fellow classmates, as they try her homemade fried noodles and steamed greens she made for dinner the previous night (though she does not count it as cooking). Jun reveals then that she 'makes bread at home and stuff'. She also seems to be obsessed with rolled omelettes and crêpes, and is very good at making them. As she always makes her whole bento lunch with only rolled omelettes and crêpes, and nothing else. She is able to make chicken nuggets with kaki-peanuts as breading. Her special skill is cooking with leftovers. Large and Formidable Posterior: She once twerked so hard, both the United States and United Kingdom repeatedly bounced up and down, and all the SJWs magically turned into thicc glamour models. She can twerk nonstop for months on end. Jun does not need a car, she can bounce home on her badonkadonk. Her badonkadonk jiggles with ease using only the slightest hip/back popping motion. Her badonkadonk is on an absolute ambrosia level ass, off the international Bootyscale. She has a pair of buttocks so spherical that scientists could calibrate their instruments with them. Just one glance at her booty can kill if she so wishes it to. *Powerful legs: Her legs are really powerful. She easily defeated Lance, one the Anti-Magic gang members with only two kicks. Her legs are considered so powerful that Vera Arcturus of the Thirteen Wizard Saints, a person who also specializes in powerful punches and kicks, considers her as one of the people who could destroy Hell's Gate with her kicking ability alone. This strength in her lower extremities seems to be partly if not completely due to her Krav Maga and Savate training. Being hit with her ass will surely break your bones no matter how unbreakable they are. She can crush titanium with her inner thighs with ease. Jun also demonstrated the ability to use "Trackless Step", a movement technique developed from mimicking the superhuman "Assassin's Gait" of the Mitsuari Sirens, without damaging the muscles in her legs and even under heavy conditions like the freezing depths of a chilling water deep enough to sustain Ice Sharks. Equipment *Wizard Saints Identicard: Jun holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. *Wizard Saint Uniform: Jun possesses a tactical uniform that she has worn during many missions for the Wizard Saints. Her uniform is a high collared, skintight, royal blue jumpsuit with gold detailing and with blue panels running from her upper torso to her knees as well as on her elbows. She also wears fingerless gloves, shock-absorbers on her forearms, and thigh-high boots. Weaknesses *Normal human weaknesses to an extent Trivia *Based off of the Persona and JBA. **Was originally a Persona/JBA fan made charater for a RP. *She's a big eater. Was reported to be able to eat 10 crêpes in one sitting without any difficulty. *Jun is not technologically savvy, having to learn about the internet from Mary. **Based on Jun's upbringing, as well as her lack of knowledge of certain commonplace things, such as the internet and digital media, it may imply that she led a sheltered life prior to entry in Destiny Military Academy. *Given the nickname "Large Duck" by Seiko most likely due to her large hips. *As the story progresses, Jun began to show her feminine side more than her masculine side. *Jun seems to like very weird flavors/types of crêpes. I.e. Smoked Salmon Cocktail Crêpes. **Her favorite food is her mother's herb crêpes. *As an autodidact, she’s really good at teaching herself anything she needs to know. *She is wrapped in a sweet aroma that complements her cool appearance nicely. *She averages 4 hours of sleep each night. *Jun has completed 340 official missions in total: 50 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 103 B-rank, 31 A-rank and 4 S-rank. *Tends to talk slow when dealing with males, in a possible reference to how her mom talks to her father. *She wears all of her bikinis in "Aya Style" (wearing the bikini top the wrong way, named after Aya Hirano who did just that infamously). *Jun enjoys long, hot bathing sessions in Destiny Spa Springs while eating sweets. **Jun also enjoys long, hot, and thorough oil-related massages on the beach. *She seems to have a breasts fetish. *She is intelligent and well-composed and let slip her accent (Tohoku Regional) when embarrassed or flustered. Especially in contrast to her serious nature, once her crude accent comes out it is so kawaii. *She is also extremely lucky, as she once struck gold simply by digging a hole, and oil as well. *Jun always goes to the bathroom at 3:45am. *Even though Jun has androphobia, she likes to read yaoi romance novels. *Her normal walk involves her taking a slow, seductive strut with a defined swing in her hips with each step and always happens to stick her butt out. She was known for this type of walking and feminine body language even before she became more feminine. *Male classmates refer to her ass as being a premium, scrumptious, and, mouth-wateringly delicious badonkadonk of exceptional quality, jiggle, and bounce that they sometimes find themselves staring at her ass every day it gym during workouts. *Jun's large and plump round buttocks is the source of some humor within her peerage within the Kawaii 5-0 community. *She was given the nickname "Bouncing Bubble" by Sigmund most likely due to her large hips. *When she was living with Levinia, Levinia would "help" Just with the shoulder and neck pains caused by her large breasts by electrocuting her with a low-power current on the parrilla. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet